Narisa Adus
Narisa Adus is a Dunmer journalist who resides in the sewers beneath Mournhold's Great Bazaar district. Interactions The Black Dart Gang Narisa asks for the player's help to find her companion Variner, who has been killed by the Black Dart Gang. She will ask the player to find his ghost as it has been terrorizing her at night. She will reward the Nerevarine with Variner's Ring upon completion of her quest. Inventory *Common Robe Dialogue "Beware the '''Black Dart gang', adventurer. They've robbed me of everything I hold dear."'' :Black Dart Gang "They ambushed my lover and me in the Temple Sewers. Variner held them off while I ran. When I turned to look back, Variner was down. I just kept running. Now '''Variner's ghost' comes to me at night, begging me to come to him, to rescue him. He says he has a message for me... but I can't go down there. I can't face the Black Dart Gang. Variner was a great fighter, but with one dart, he was dead in seconds. They'd kill me for sure."'' :Variner is dead. There's nothing you can do. "You're right, I'm sure. I don't know why I come down here. If only I could see Variner's ghost, and speak with him... perhaps that could put him to rest. But I can't go any further down here. It's just too dangerous." ::Black Dart Gang "If only I could see Variner's ghost, and speak with him... perhaps that could put him to rest. But I can't go any further down here. It's just too dangerous." : "looks you over carefully. You'll have no chance against them in a fight. They dress like poor beggars, but they throw deadly poison darts -- one is enough to kill you. If you see them, run. But if you see Variner's ghost, speak to him. Perhaps you can bring me his message." : "looks you over carefully. I don't know. I don't think you'd stand a chance against the Black Dart Gang. They dress like poor beggars, but they throw deadly poison darts -- one is enough to kill you. If you see them, run. But if you see Variner's ghost, speak to him. Perhaps you can bring me his message." : "looks you over carefully. I'm not sure. I've never seen anyone quite like you before... But I'm not sure you are a match for the Black Dart Gang. They dress like poor beggars, but they throw deadly poison darts -- one is enough to kill you. If you run into them, makes sure you have many cure poison and dispel potions. And if you see Variner's ghost, speak to him. Perhaps you can bring me his message." ::Variner's ghost "If you see Variner's ghost, please don't harm him. If you can, listen to him, and see if he has a message for me." ::Black Dart Gang "Be careful. The Black Dart Gang are very dangerous. But if you see Variner's ghost, speak to him. Perhaps you can bring me his message." After learning the message and defeating the Black Dart Gang: "Beware the Black Dart gang, adventurer. They've robbed me of everything I hold dear." :Variner's ghost "Thank you for bringing me the message. I'm too afraid of the Black Dart Gang to try to hunt them down in their lair. But perhaps now that Variner has delivered his message, he will be free to pass on to join his ancestors." :Black Dart Gang "They're... dead? You killed them? You killed the Black Dart Gang? It's... a miracle. Here. Please. Take this. Variner gave it to me -- it belonged to his family. I'm sure they all would want you to have it. You have my thanks, and the thanks of Variner's family, and his spirit, and all the victims of the Black Dart Gang." ::Black Dart Gang "You have my thanks, and the thanks of Variner's family, and his spirit, and all the victims of the Black Dart Gang." If approached again: "Thank you, ". It can't console me for my loss, but you have set Variner Areloth's spirit to rest."'' If Variner's Ghost is killed: "You killed Variner's Ghost? How could you? Now I will never know what message he might have given me!" Appearances * pl:Narisa Adus ru:Нариса Адус Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers